


Kiss me too

by Snow_Falls



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Soft Boys, more than just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: A short drabble from the prompt "three way kiss."





	Kiss me too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyofthefl0wers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/gifts).



> Takes place during their time at Cape Cod, but that's not really important. =)

“I’m _dying_!” Ash said as he threw himself on the bed. His cheeks were flushed bright red, his eyes were a little unfocused, and he shivered as he wrapped the blankets around himself tightly.

Shorter was inclined to be sympathetic, but Eiji was more exasperated than anything.

“No one told you to eat random berries you found in the wild,” Eiji frowned as he applied a cool damp cloth on Ash’s forehead.

“You’re not dyin’, Ash,” Shorter chimed in; offering him a kind smile Ash didn’t see with his eyes squeezed shut. “If it was poison you would have thrown up, or you’d have some kind of digestive discomfort, you just made yourself a bit sick.”

Ash moaned pathetically. Eiji and Shorter exchanged a look.

“If you are not well by morning, or at least better, we will go to a doctor,” Eiji said, gently smoothing Ash’s bangs aside. Even if he hadn’t felt Ash’s face himself he would know he was sick just by looking at him. You could practically see the heat coming off his flushed cheeks. 

Ash sniffed, opened his eyes, and looked at them with his piercing green gaze.

Eiji and Shorter exchanged another glance.

Eiji sighed, defeated. “Would you like us to stay here with you?”

Ash nodded; apparently he was very needing when he was sick.

Shorter turned to grab the armchair in the corner of the room, but Ash made a noise of protest, and Shorter turned to look at him.

“No, here with me.”

“We’ll be way too hot crammed in that bed! Not to mention one of us is bound to fall off!”

“Just for a little.” A note of pleading in Ash’s voice.

Shorter and Eiji both sighed. Ash was already dead centre in the bed, so Eiji and Shorter carefully climbed in on either side of him lying on their sides, hanging slightly off the bed. They had to lean forward and press as closely as possible to Ash.

“Happy now?”

“Mm.”

Ash had closed his eyes again, and only a moment later his breathing was deep and even. Eiji always marveled at how quickly he was able to fall asleep. Then, as if they had both been waiting for the same cue, Shorter and Eiji leaned forward and kissed Ash softly on his hot cheeks. They caught each other’s gaze, and shook with suppressed laughter. They grinned, and when it got too hot, as Shorter had predicted, they carefully climbed out of the bed; Ash didn’t even stir.

*

“G’morning,” Ash yawned as he came into the kitchen. He looked markedly better from the night before. His hair was damp; Eiji knew he had sweated a good deal overnight; it must have been very refreshing to wash that off. He had been checking on Ash through the night. After a couple of hours his fever had gone steadily until it was back to normal. 

Both he and Shorter were cooking. They had discovered recently that they worked very well together, they had a somewhat similar flavour palette, and it was interesting to share cooking tips and tricks with someone from another country. They had dishes and customs that were similar, and the differences were interesting to explore.

Ash leaned on the doorframe, elegant as always, and smiled a secretive smile, like he hadn’t pleaded with them so piteously the night before. Eiji turned away and smiled a little too feeling stupidly fond. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Shorter announced after a time spent in companionable silence. 

“Oh, wait.” Ash said, they both turned to look at him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and drew it out closed fist. “I have something I want to give you guys.”

This time, Shorter and Eiji didn’t exchange a look. They walked forward without hesitation, and stopped just in front of Ash.

“What is it?”

Faster than either one of them could register, Ash had stepped forward and kissed them each on the cheek.

He grinned at their surprised, flustered looks.

“You thought I was asleep?”

A pause. Then Shorter rubbed at his cheek in mock annoyance.

“Ugh, don’t pass your germs onto me, man. You think I wanna get sick too? Cooties.”

“ _Cooties_?” Ash demanded, he grabbed Shorter in a headlock. “What are you, in grade school?”

They wrestled, Ash attempting to kiss more of Shorter’s face, Shorter making a show of trying to evade him.

Eiji watched in amusement, and said suddenly, before he could think twice about it. “What about me?”

Ash and Shorter both looked up.

“You want some of this?” 

Eiji’s smile held just a hint of shyness; he nodded.

Ash and Shorter exchanged a look this time. They grinned and converged on Eiji. Breakfast went cold that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this on tumblr, and I thought I'd throw it on here for funzies. 
> 
> I am a fan of this ot3, and I wish I could really write them, but I don't think I would do it well. It's hard enough for me to write two characters meaningfully, adding a third would probably reduce quality. But, in this house we love and support this good good ship.


End file.
